1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible wiring board is used for electric connection of electronic components with an external. Also, an anisotropic conductive material used for joint of the flexible wiring board has been known. The anisotropic conductive material is made of adhesive in which conductive particles are dispersed, and the conductive particles intervene between a terminal of the electronic component and a terminal of a flexible wiring board for conducting an electric connection. Also, the electronic component and the flexible wiring board are mechanically fixed by the adhesive.
Since it is difficult to precisely control the quantity of anisotropic conductive material, the anisotropic conductive material may frequently protrude from the electronic component. In that case, the present inventors have found that a current leaks between the adjacent lines of the flexible wiring board in the protruded portion of the anisotropic conductive material. Particularly, a leakage current is measured between the lines large in potential difference.